Anastasia
by Lisa Parker
Summary: Anastasia no es más que la sombra del girasol que se quemó entre la bruma del invierno y que Rusia no pudo salvar. Y ha hecho de su corazón un hielo inquebrantable, atascado en el momento del adiós, incapaz de verla otra vez, aunque esté ante sus ojos.


AH NO ES QUE ME ENAMORÉ DE ESTA PAREJA (L)

Hola c: ésa es una forma bastante peculiar de presentarse e.é OK, no importa xd ¡Cómo están, girls! I come here with a new sweet fanfic :D Después de que con mi amiga habláramos sobre lo lindo que son estos dos juntos, tuve que hacer el fanfic. Oh god, es que Iván y Anastasia (L) Espero que les guste :)

* * *

**Anastasia**

O

O

Iván estuvo sentado esperando tras la puerta de la gran habitación donde yacía la Zarina cuando ella nació. Junto con el Zar Nicolás II, se pusieron de pie y aguardaron por la salida de la criada que se encargaría de traer el _niño_ al mundo; cuando ella abrió la puerta, los dos se acercaron, pero la sorpresa fue más para el gobernante de Rusia al enterarse que el recién nacido era una chica.

No quiso ver a la niña y prefirió dar un paseo por la casa real para que la decepción se evaporara. Todos allí esperaban a un hombre, un muchachito con el que trabajar y al que criar para adecuarlo a las costumbres y al país imperial, pero no a una mujer, pues ya tenían tres.

Rusia piensa en ello mientras le ve caminar hacia el pasillo. Él suspira, arregla su bufanda y golpea la puerta con cuidado, para poder entrar. Vuelve a salir la criada que le avisa que la señora está descansando pero que puede mirar a la niña de todos modos y le deja esperando afuera, observando por la ventana grande que da al patio cómo la nieve comienza a caer ligeramente y empapa los árboles.

Cuando la mujer vuelve, tiene que despertarle e Iván le sonríe como si nunca ha estado inmerso en el invierno; descubre el cuerpo pequeño envuelto en una frazada azul y permite al ruso observar lo que hay ahí. Iván se inclina y achica los ojos, tiene en frente a un rostro regordete que el cabello le caía como pelusas por la frente muy blanca y que apenas hacía intentos por abrir los párpados, pero cuando lo hizo, Rusia notó que tenía ojos azules, como todos en la familia.

Desde ese momento, fue que algo ocurrió. Algo dentro del cuerpo de Iván. Pidió cargarla, la muchacha accedió, y él, con tanto cuidado, se la llevó hasta cerca de la ventana y ambos admiraron juntos el paisaje. Iván trazó una línea en la nariz del bebé hasta los labios, abiertos levemente. Agarró su dedo con la boca en un movimiento inesperado y succionó, creyendo que era el pecho de su madre.

Hace mucho tiempo que Iván no sentía la ternura, pero la niña acababa de despertarle sentimientos reflejos. Fue en ese instante, tan poco creíble y extraño, que Rusia supo que nunca podría dejarle partir. Que los ojitos que eran tan vivos y curiosos iban a seguirle por siempre.

Y no se arrepentía, le gustaba.

- Se llama Anastasia –oye de pronto murmurar a la criada que sigue tras él, pero Iván no se voltea. Simplemente repite el nombre en su cabeza, apoyando la frente en la ventana helada.

La niña se quedó dormida reposando en sus brazos.

* * *

Iván veía a su dulce Anastasia como una hija a la que debía proteger costara lo que costara. Le encantaba todo de ella a medida que crecía: su cabello tan rubio –casi rojo, a su lado, Rusia se sentía un plebeyo-, su cara rechoncha, y su cuerpo sin forma definida. Se pasaban todas las tardes corriendo por los patios del Kremlin y continuamente Iván era regañado por el Zar debido a que no cumplía con sus tareas como país por jugar con la niña. Rusia siempre respondía a los retos con una sonrisita burlona e inocente y decía que volvería en unas horas porque llevaría a Anastasia al campo para recoger los pocos girasoles que florecían en la estación.

A Nicolás su actitud comenzaba a cansarle. Un día se lo dijo.

- Voy a llevarme a Anastasia a dar un paseo en el carrito de los soldados. Regresamos en tal vez… uhm, algunas horas.

Iván abrochó su chaqueta y acomodó su bufanda, abriendo la puerta.

- No la llevas a ninguna parte. Tiene lecciones.

Entonces se detuvo, volteando casi pasmado.

- ¿No puedes decirle al tutor que venga en la tarde? Hoy le prometí que iríamos a buscar flores.

- No, para eso le pago. Anastasia tiene que estudiar, es su deber ahora.

- Es una niña –se atreve a contratacar Rusia, acercándose- Tiene que comportarse como tal. Tiene que salir a jugar y divertirse…

- Deja de mimarla, Iván –Nicolás se pone de pie, rodea su escritorio hasta quedar frente a la cara del país, tiene el ceño fruncido y hasta su cabello se ve desordenado, pero no por eso Rusia retrocede o se siente incómodo. La actitud de su superior simplemente le ha estado molestando. Sobre todo si se trata de Anastasia.

- No la mino, la trato como lo que es. Una niña de ocho años que tiene que vivir su infancia. ¿No está de acuerdo usted, Su Alteza?

Iván estrujó los puños viendo la mandíbula apretada del hombre que estaba junto a él. La batalla de miradas se mantuvo por unos segundos más, hasta que Nicolás II se alejó y se sentó otra vez tras la mesa, ignorando a Rusia. Ordenó unos papeles, escribió con tinta ciertos documentos, dejó su pipa y se arregló el cabello. Refregó su ojo y cuando vio mejor, se sorprendió de que el chico estuviese todavía de pie ahí.

- No va a ir contigo. Se queda aprendiendo las lecciones.

Era la última palabra del padre de Anastasia.

Iván tenía que comenzar a asimilar que él no era el progenitor de la criatura, y que por ende, ningún derecho tenía sobre ella, pero, ¿qué más puede sentir? Fue el primer hombre que la sostuvo en brazos al llegar al mundo y proyectó con la niña una conexión tan profunda que Nicolás jamás podría tener. Eso le hacía calmarse un poco, por lo menos. Anastasia no quería a nadie de la manera en que lo quería a él.

Luego de unas cuantas horas merodeando por la casa, comiendo un par de golosinas y entreteniéndose viendo que el sol se ocultaba y volvía a aparecer por allá por el horizonte, Rusia decidió dar una vuelta y saber cómo iba Anastasia. Recorrió los pasillos y dobló a la izquierda, al salón donde siempre encontraba a la pequeña. Se sorprendió al ver que ella estaba sola y jugando con el piano de cola, mientras sus piernas demasiado cortas no alcanzaban a tocar el suelo. Sonrió ante la escena pero se escondió tras el umbral de la puerta, de pronto, las ideas llegaban a su mente.

- Pss –llamó, intentando ser silencioso. Poco resultó, ella no se dio cuenta- ¡Pss, Anastasia!

Logró hacer que la niña girara la cabeza y sintió una especia de calor interior cuando le sonrió. Se bajó corriendo de la banqueta y los brazos abiertos, con los que rodeó el cuello de Iván, jugueteando con la bufanda y mirándole escondida. Él le revolvió el cabello cuidadosamente peinado y su flequillo gracioso y la alejó, echando un vistazo a su alrededor.

- ¿Por qué estás sola?

- El señor Volkov fue al baño –se quedó callada un momento, luego levantó los brazos con demasiado dramatismo y una mueca graciosa- ¡Me aburro!

- Uhm… sé que dije que íbamos a ir a buscar flores…

- Papá me regañó. No quiere que salga contigo –Anastasia volvió a abrazarle. A Iván, de repente, no le importó cargarla en brazos y caminar, llevándosela de ahí.

- Hagamos algo –propone divertido- Pero que sea un secreto entre tú y yo.

Los ojos azules de la niña empiezan a brillar y asiente entusiasta, con la mirada fija en el hombre mayor.

- Tengo una idea para que podamos salir juntos, pero no le cuentes a tu papá, ¿_da_?

- ¡_Da_!

Entonces Iván le cuenta su plan a Anastasia y ambos se ríen imaginándolo. Él lleva a la niña hasta el baño donde está su tutor y cuando ven que no hay criadas ni sus hermanos revolotean ni su madre o su padre están cerca, trancan la puerta con un pedazo de fierro que Rusia trajo desde su habitación. Apenas pueden acallar sus risas y sus jugueteos cuando oyen que el hombre intenta salir pero no puede y ellos se largan corriendo, Iván sosteniendo la pequeña mano sudada entre la suya enguantada y abren la puerta y algunos soldados cómplices les sonríen y los llevan en el carro hasta los campos más allá de los límites del Kremlin, donde está lleno de árboles que aún no se queman por el frío.

Cuando llegan, Rusia baja y Anastasia le sigue corriendo. El mayor se queda de pie frente a uno de los árboles, observando tranquilo cómo la niña los trepaba y recogía algunos frutos, o cómo se movía de un lado a otro en busca de las flores que le prometió. Como no las encuentra, lo llama para que le ayude e Iván va hacia ella feliz.

No son conscientes del tiempo que llevan jugando ni de que ya se ha hecho de noche en la ciudad. Los altera después el llamado de los soldados. Iván toma a la niña en su espalda y Anastasia se aferra a su cuello y ambos corren hasta el auto e incitan al chofer a que conduzca lo más rápido posible.

Se oye de pronto un estornudo, por poco Rusia no le presta atención, pero es que está preocupado.

- ¿Tienes frío? –le pregunta suavemente. La niña con timidez mueve la cabeza e Iván no lo piensa dos veces y se deshace de su abrigo para dárselo a ella. Anastasia le mira casi sin creerlo pero se cubre con él y así se cuela entre los brazos del país; helados para cualquier persona, pero para ella más cálidos que los rayos del sol en verano.

Al arribar a casa, Nicolás les está esperando afuera. Iván mueve del hombro a la pequeña que ya casi se quedaba dormida, ella lleva entre sus manos los tres girasoles que lograron rescatar. El Zar abre la puerta mientras el auto se detiene y lo primero que tiene a la vista es a Rusia con la niña en los brazos. Está tan furioso, que le agarra de la muñeca, causando que Anastasia suerte un chillido y se caiga del auto, raspando sus rodillas y manchando su vestido; al momento Iván intenta detenerlo, pero la mirada enojada y fiera de Nicolás le detiene.

Anastasia apenas puede mantener un ritmo mientras camina a casa jalada; las flores caen destrozadas al suelo e Iván las pisa mientras corre. Siente que la mano se le separará del brazo y las lágrimas caen inconscientes por sus mejillas rosadas. Rusia le sigue atrás, algunos militares le acompañan. Dentro de la casa, la Zarina prefiere no inmiscuirse en los asuntos y los demás hermanos de la niña se hacen a un lado. Iván aprieta los puños pero los soldados tras él le detienen, por orden del propio Zar.

A la vista de todos, reprende con golpes a Anastasia. Iván escucha impotente los quejidos de la Gran Duquesa de Rusia, hasta el punto que no los soporta y forcejea para liberarse de las manos de los hombres y largarse a su habitación. En el transcurso se odia a sí mismo porque ha causado el castigo de Anastasia. Si él no le hubiese provocado a dejar su lección y encerrar al señor Volkov para ir a jugar, nada de eso estaría pasando.

Se ha comportado como un mal _padre_.

A las horas después y cuando todo está silencioso en la casa, Rusia se atreve a dejar su cama caliente para vagabundear por los pasillos hasta la habitación de Anastasia. Tiene la suerte de no encontrarse con nadie en el camino así que se mueve hasta dar con la puerta de la niña.

Toca suavemente y como nadie le responde, decide entrar. Está abierto.

Introduce su cabeza, pero oye un suave quejido. Cierra la puerta tras de sí y enciende la vela. Con el reflejo de la luz, puede ver a Anastasia enterrar su rostro en la almohada y volver a gemir, solo del dolor que siente. Iván se coloca a su lado y la niña se sorprende, casi con miedo se acerca para observarle y estar segura que es él y cuando lo hace y mira los ojos violetas de Rusia que siempre son dulces para ella, se le echa al torso, abrazándole fuertemente y largándose a llorar.

Iván le acaricia el cabello, le susurra palabras al oído y le pide perdón. Como no tiene respuesta, sigue sosteniéndola fuerte contra su pecho, esperando que el calor que él puede brindarle sea suficiente para mitigar el dolor en su pequeño cuerpecito, y llora con ella.

* * *

- Creo que le falta bajar de peso.

- ¡Anastasia!

- ¿Qué? Es verdad.

Ya con diez años, la duquesa de Rusia daba un paseo agarrada del brazo de Iván por las calles de la capital. A cada día, el rostro se le perfilaba y se hacía una señorita, pero ambos no podían evitar notar que el lado infantil de la muchacha no iba a apagarse nunca.

Llegaron pronto a casa, pues Anastasia tenía clases de piano. Iván la dejó ahí a disposición de las enseñanzas del señor Volkov y se fue a terminar unos papeleos con Nicolás. Las horas de música eran aburridas para la chica, ella hubiese preferido gastar su tiempo con Rusia en los campos, o jugando con el perro o haciendo cualquier cosa en los árboles, pero estar allí encerrada era muy poco fructífero y estimulante.

Tenía ganas de estar en la habitación que ahora compartía con su hermana María porque siempre comían chocolates y luego con sus demás hermanos escribían cartas con regalos y firmaban con el acrónimo OTMAA, eso sí era divertido. Mientras las horas pasaban y Anastasia pensaba en cualquier cosa menos en la canción que su tutor intentaba enseñarle, Iván miraba el reloj a la espera de que su niña acabara su clase. Quería que siguieran dando el paseo, interrumpido por sus lecciones. Además, podía aprovechar la ocasión para sacar a pasear a Mijail. Anastasia adoraba a su perro Mijail.

- Eso es todo por hoy, Anastasia. Vete a jugar con tus hermanos, yo me quedo arreglando el desorden –las partituras estaban desparramadas por el piso y el piano, pero la niña, con la expresión más sincera se lo agradeció y partió corriendo en busca de Iván.

En el camino, se le agregó Mijail. Anastasia se desvió para encontrar la correa y colocársela en el cuello y juntos buscaron la oficina de Iván. Como tocó varías veces y el país no le abrió, Anastasia quitó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un par de bombones. Le quitó el envoltorio a uno y se lo dio al perro, el otro se lo comió ella. Para cuando Rusia salió, un poco cansado por el agotamiento mental, le vio comerse el chocolate con los guantes de la ópera puestos. Tuvo que reprimir un gritito.

- ¡Anastasia!

- ¡Iván, pensé que no ibas a salir nunca!

- Quítate los guantes para comer eso. Tu papá te va a regañar.

- Uhm, pero ya están sucios. Le digo después a Lyovka que los lave.

Así, Rusia empezó a comprender que no había remedio con su comportamiento inaceptable o sus comentarios agudos e ingeniosos o sus bromas que solían molestar y herir la susceptibilidad de la gente. Pero así la amaba.

Iván amaba a esa niñita de ojos azules que ahora dejaba los guantes cerca para que su criada preferida pudiese encontrarlos; él adoraba sin límites a la muchacha que le cogía del brazo mientras con la otra mano sostenía la correa de Mijail, le encantaba la manera en que se movía con gracia y estaba despreocupada por todo lo que a una señorita de alta sociedad no le dejaba dormir en paz. Iván no podía evitarlo, pero él la amaba más de lo que era debido. Y eso hería su corazón como hielo quebradizo.

* * *

Anastasia y María se abrigaban para visitar a los soldados heridos de la Primera Guerra Mundial. Se echaban kilos de ropa encima y enguantaban sus manos, cubrían sus bocas con bufandas e intentaban entrar en calor. Todo esto era observado por Iván y Alexis, que disputaban una partida de damas en la sala de estar.

Rusia suspiró profundamente cuando el menor de la familia real volvió a ganar, y sólo le dedicó una sonrisa y desordenó su cabello con una mano, teniendo especial cuidado con el pequeño enfermizo. Se puso de pie y se acercó a Anastasia, siendo vigilado por María. Le dio un beso suave en la mejilla y Anastasia se sonrojó, haciéndose a un lado.

- ¿Van a volver pronto?

- Esperemos que sí –le contestó la menor, encogiendo los hombros por el frío- Los hospitales me deprimen.

- Me gustaría acompañarte, pero… tú sabes… -dijo indeciso- La guerra…

- Yo sé, Iván –le sonríe Anastasia, dándose la vuelta- No te preocupes, estaremos bien. Nos gusta jugar con los soldados de todas formas, les levantamos el ánimo.

Con esa promesa y ese pensamiento, Iván se queda. Les mira salir por la puerta después de despedirse de él y de su hermano, acompañadas por un par de guardias de la casa. Alexis rápidamente se va a la cocina y él se queda de pie ahí, solo.

Anastasia ya tiene catorce años. Se ha vuelto atractiva para Iván, más de lo que ya lo era mucho antes.

Al principio, está en sus impulsos sentirse asqueado por siquiera pensar de _esa _manera en la niña que ha visto y cuidado toda su vida, pero es parte de sus arrastres. Hay un punto en donde las mujeres comienzan a hacerse llamativas para los hombres y Rusia cree que Anastasia ya ha alcanzado el suyo.

Se dirige al baño para mojarse la cara y pensar. No puede sentir esto. No puede, no puede, porque está mal. Anastasia es la niñita que él cargó en una tarde de invierno. Anastasia es la pequeña que llevaba a los campos para jugar entre los árboles, con quién cogió girasoles. Anastasia es la chiquilla que él acompañó en sus llantos y sus alegrías, casi como un padre.

Una vez, Nicolás le dijo que él no era el padre de la duquesa y que por eso, no tenía por qué comportarse como tal. Ahora Iván lo piensa con cierta esperanza en el corazón.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Incluso antes de cumplir los quince, las cosas se habían vuelto extrañas. Iván no era tonto y podía notar el cambio de actitud de la jovencita. ¿O serían solo las hormonas? Oh bueno, de cualquier manera, ella era casi todo lo que deseaba por ahora.

El primer atrevimiento fue un beso. Un beso puro robado bajo el alero del patio de la casa. Luego no soltarse de las manos, luego abrazarse mientras nadie los veía y por último, un beso de verdad, en la entrada de la casa donde todo el mundo podía observarlos. Cuando se separaron, Anastasia corrió con las mejillas rojas lejos de Iván, avergonzada por el pequeño acto, pero no llegó muy lejos cuando el hombre le sostuvo del brazo y la atrajo hacia él para no soltarla jamás.

Ese fue el primer paso. La noche de la fiesta del cumpleaños de Anastasia, ambos se atrevieron a dar el paso final y el último.

Iván puede recordarlo. Puede recordar los ojos brillantes de su Anastasia, tan llenos de vida, tan agradables, tan infantiles, encantadores. Cómo se revolvía contra su cuerpo desnudo casi pareciendo un diablillo, con el rostro sonrojado. Está en la cabeza de Rusia la forma en que se tomaron de las manos y se besaron, para ir al asunto.

Era la primera vez de Anastasia sintiéndose amada y amando, y la primera vez de Iván haciéndolo consciente del sentimiento que crecía ya en su interior sin posibilidades de ser detenido. Con un beso en la nariz, suave, muy suave, Rusia se acercó a su oído, provocando fricción entre ambos, la desesperación por sentirse unidos de esa manera extraño.

- Eres mi girasol, nunca olvides eso, ¿_da_?

Anastasia se rio. Incluso en los momentos así, no podía dejar de comportarse como una niña.

- ¿Por qué? –le preguntó, tapándose la boca.

- Porque brillas. Porque siempre eres como la luz y porque creces dentro de todo el frío, como las flores que recogemos, ¿te acuerdas?

Anastasia era como un girasol, porque ella crecía dentro de Rusia. Entre todo ese hielo que amenazaba siempre con un día lanzarle a la locura, estaba ella, lento, tímido, pero fuerte, haciéndose un espacio que tomaría para siempre. No importaba dónde ni cómo. Todo lo demás era trivial, ajeno e inservible. Por lo menos hasta la mañana del otro día.

* * *

En 1917 la revolución estalló.

Campesinos y proletarios se revelan en contra de la mano opresora, cambiando el sistema de Rusia para siempre. Iván meditaba sobre ello, mientras iba oyendo a Lenin dar un discurso al pequeño ejército que estaba en el auto camino a Ekaterimburgo a hacer algo que él no sabía.

Si se le preguntaba subjetivamente, Iván estaba de acuerdo con la revolución. Ya mucho su pueblo había sido utilizado por obra de un gobierno autoritario y aristocrático; los trabajadores eran los únicos que podían eliminar las barreras anacrónicas de la explotación y luchar por una mayor democracia e igualdad. Los bolcheviques contaban con el apoyo de su nación… sólo, ¿tal vez no era la forma?

El Zar había abdicado hace un mes y hace un mes, también, Iván no veía a Anastasia. Se despidieron esa tarde nevosa con un beso oculto y luego la chica desapareció entre la espesura blanca, diciéndole adiós mientras el auto avanzaba sin rumbo. ¿Qué sería de ella? No le había dicho a dónde se dirigía pero Rusia sabía del peligro que corría la familia real y él hubiese querido ayudar, pero era probable que lo tildaran de traidor. Sus sentimientos estaban tan confundidos, oscilaban entre el amor profundo y sincero que sentía por Anastasia, pero se veían apartados y renegados a un segundo plano por la pasión desatada en su pueblo. Por la causa justa, por aquello que era necesario y entendido, que acabaría volviéndolo el díscolo del sistema para ya toda la eternidad.

Iván suspira, tira de su abrigo incómodo.

Quiere ver a Anastasia, quiere abrazarla y decirle que la ama y con eso en mente gira hacia uno de los hombres a su lado y murmura en su oído, despacio.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con el zar?

- ¿No te han dicho? –el muchacho (no es más que un crío) da un saltito hacia atrás y le sonríe sádico. Carraspea y se acerca, hasta que ambos quedan rozando sus narices. El chico sopla e Iván suelta un estornudo.- Lo fusilaron a él y a toda su puta familia en el sótano. Yurovski se encargó de ello.

El mundo de Iván comenzó a desmoronarse después de oírlo. Le empujó de los hombros y se mordió el puño, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Él estaba mintiendo. Estaba mintiendo porque no podía: ellos no podían. Nunca habían quedado en asesinar a los zares, Rusia creyó que serían desterrados o exiliados, tenían familia fuera del país pero nunca creyó que fuesen capaces de quitarles la vida. Abrió los ojos con lágrimas que secó inmediatamente. Tomó del cuello a Lenin y lo arrastró hasta que quedase en su regazo. La mirada de Iván demostraba furia y el líder de los bolcheviques frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué mierda?

- ¿Cómo se atrevieron? ¿¡Cómo mierda se atrevieron! Los mataron, los mataron, pudieron exiliarlos, pero…

- Ellos merecían morir. Son la escoria que te hizo de esta manera, Iván, ellos causaron esto. Nosotros morimos de hambre y frío mientras la familia real vivía en opulencia, ¿te parece eso justo, Iván? Los matamos como símbolo del fin de la Monarquía Opresora, del paso hacia adelante, del término de su gobierno de mierda, ellos se lo buscaron, Iván.

- Asesinaste a todos –dijo a penas, arrugando su bufanda- A ella…

- Los rematamos a balazos porque los putos tenían joyas entre la ropa. Mira a tu pueblo, Rusia, los campesinos ni siquiera tienen para comer, ¿qué tipo de nación coloca lo que siente por una niñita sobre el bien común?

- Anastasia tenía…

- Cállate. Prepara las armas y vete atrás, cúbrete, porque los mencheviques andan cerca.

A Iván no le queda más que obedecer. Algunos soldados se ríen de él al verlo caminar por el estrecho camión con las mejillas mojadas, pero no puede evitarlo. La revolución se ha llevado un trozo de su alma, el brillo de sus ojos. El invierno ha acabado por tomar todos los girasoles de su campo poblado en el interior de su corazón y asegurado de que jamás vuelva a crecer algo allí, porque le han quitado a la única persona capaz de hacerle sentir.

Rusia se muerde el labio hasta hacerle sangrar y abraza fuerte la pistola contra su pecho. En su mente, están las imágenes continuas de la sonrisa de Anastasia, y de su cabello rubio trenzado que siempre olía bien, y sus manitas abiertas que le entregaban las flores cuando salían a correr por el campo. La muchachita que él había convertido en mujer, pero que jamás perdió su inocencia.

Todo eso estaba muerto ahora. E Iván no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo.

Se odia a sí mismo por estar roto y se odia a sí mismo al recordar el rostro de su muchacha. Nada volvería a estar bien otra vez. Incluyendo su corazón que se ha dormido para siempre.

* * *

Con el pasar de los años, muchas han llegado hasta él diciendo ser Anastasia Romanov, y Rusia de pronto se ha cansado de creer. Fue luego de mucho tiempo que el mito de la sobrevivencia de la hija menor del zar tomó fuerza y se quedó en sus oídos, y él, con la esperanza que sólo tiene el enamorado que sigue aguardando por su amada, recibió a cada una de las mujeres que golpeaban la puerta de su oficina. Pero ninguna resultaba ser la niña que se había llevado con ella su corazón.

Una tarde de invierno en Moscú, Iván estaba tomando un vaso de vodka con los ojos cerrados, recordando el suave tañido de voces perdidas en el ayer, cuando Lituania, tímido, golpeó la puerta. Le despertó de una zancada y se quedó con mal humor, pero se puso de pie y abrió, aún con el licor en las manos. Toris temblaba con la cabeza gacha, su cabello castaño cayendo en sus ojos. A Iván le pareció que era lindo y pasó una mano separando las hebras, causando más escalofríos en la otra nación.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece, Lituania?

- Señor Rusia. Disculpe que le moleste, pero aquí afuera hay una señorita que quiere hablar con usted.

- ¿Una señorita? –Iván ladea la cabeza divertido, sin comprender- ¿Qué quiere?

Toris traga saliva, nervioso, y observa hacia otro lado. A Rusia le molesta así que le incita a ser rápido, Lituania se aleja mientras lo dice.

- Ella dice ser Anastasia.

Y a Iván le dio otro vuelco el mundo.

Ella, sentada frente a él, se aprieta las rodillas descubiertas y sucias. El país mira por la ventana y le da la espalda, porque no quiere observar a más impostoras, ni siquiera le ha mirado al llegar, así que no tiene idea de si la mujer es parecida a quién fue su dulce girasol. Toca el vidrio congelado con su dedo enguantado y se moja, luego se mueve con la cabeza gacha hasta echarle más vodka a su vaso. Está nervioso aunque no quiera admitirlo y el cuerpo se le alborota por todas las emociones. Toma un poco, se limpia la boca con el puño.

- Iván.

Los vellos del brazo se le erizan con esa voz. Ni siquiera es madura, es muy infantil, y por momentos le trajo el recuerdo de los llamados juguetones de su pequeña Anastasia mientras corría tras él en los campos.

- Iván, por favor, date la vuelta. Quiero verte.

No. No lo hace. Se queda mirando hacia el exterior, lo único que quiere ahora es olvidar.

- ¿Puedes por lo menos sólo voltearte? Sé que han venido muchas aquí diciendo ser yo… -se arrepiente, rasca su mejilla- ser Anastasia. Sé también que es difícil para ti, pero lo es para mí de la misma manera. Iván, por favor, sólo date la vuelta…

A Rusia le falta un poco para caer otra vez a sus pies, pero se aguanta. Porque ésta no es su muchachita.

- Por favor… sólo quiero verte otra vez.

Cuando le mira, le impacta por momentos. ¿Quién se cree esa, que viene hasta su casa pretendiendo ser su amor perdido? ¿Piensa que es capaz de engañarle? Iván se acerca a ella con la tubería entre las manos. La mujer no se inmuta, resiste en su posición. La chica es muy distinta a quien conoció él, esta mujer tiene los pómulos hundidos y se ve enfermiza, su cabello parece quebradizo y su nariz es más grande, quizá por la delgadez. Y lo más que choca a Iván, son sus ojos. Qué ojos tan distintos a los de su pequeña Anastasia.

En definitiva, esa mujer no lo era.

Con la tubería le levanta la barbilla y se da cuenta que ella está llorando. Nada se mueve dentro de Iván porque dentro nada hay. La mujer toma entre sus manos el fierro e intenta bajarlo pero Rusia le tiene bien sujeto y ambos suspiran, saben que es imposible.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que tú eres _mi_ Anastasia? ¡Ella no es como tú! ¡Ella es joven y bonita, y llena de vida, es curiosa y divertida! ¡Tú estás tan demacrada como cualquier anciana!

- Iván… yo crecí. Iván, por favor mírame, soy yo.

- ¡No! ¡Tú no eres nadie! ¡Debería mandarte a fusilar por siquiera tener el descaro de venir acá y plantarte como _mi niñita_! ¡Anastasia es hermosa y tú jamás… tú jamás…!

La empuja con la tubería por la espalda, quiere sacarla de su oficina. Ella se mueve a tropezones, Iván está furioso. Muy dentro de él hay algo que le incomoda y no sabe lo que es, pero cree que alejando a la muchacha de él, se irá lejos.

La que dice ser Anastasia se da la vuelta apenas cuando está en el umbral de la puerta. Rusia se ve tan grande tras ella, tan imponente, tan diferente a quién era el hombre con el que jugaba cuando no era más que un infante. Iván le da un empujón final, y la hace caer. La mujer se arrodilla llorando, tomándose las manos, gateando para volver a entrar a la oficina, pero él se lo niega, harto de toda esa mierda. Ella no era Anastasia y nunca lo sería.

- ¡Por favor, Iván! ¡Tú puedes conocerme! ¡Yo soy Anastasia, yo soy _tu girasol_!

_Tu girasol…_

Pero la mente de Rusia se aísla con el frío del que era presa desde hace ya mucho tiempo y niega con la cabeza. Sin darse cuenta, él también ha comenzado a llorar. Antes de cerrar la puerta en su cara, grita con todas sus fuerzas, dejando sus pulmones sin aire, pero aquello le da una especie de calmante para todo el peso que llevaba en su corazón roto.

- ¡Mentirosa! ¡Puta mentirosa! ¡Tú no eres Anastasia, porque mi Anastasia tiene diecisiete años, y sus ojos son vivos y dulces; los tuyos son fríos y tristes! Ella está esperándome en el sótano de casa y nos vamos a volver a encontrar, así que lárgate de aquí antes de que te saque con los guardias. ¡No quiero que vuelvas, escoria embustera!

Fue en ese momento, en que la puerta resonó cerrada, que la mujer en el suelo lo entendió.

Iván quedó atascado en el momento en que se despidieron y la nieve la consumia. Iván se quedó atrapado y cautivo entre cadenas y ha permanecido viviendo de los recuerdos. Ella ya no es nadie, es sólo polvo. Anastasia no es más que la sombra de una muchachita feliz que fue asesinada en bien de una causa justa, pero que con ella se llevó el corazón de Iván como el invierno mata a los girasoles con la lluvia. Por eso ya nada más puede crecer ahí, porque es solo aire que se evapora fácilmente. Y Rusia lo sabe, sin embargo no le duele cuando se le cae el corazón hasta el piso, porque no siente. Anastasia se marchó con todas las sensaciones que un día le hicieron tan feliz.

- Oh, corazón, lo siento –le dice a su órgano, que late involuntario en el suelo alfombrado. Se pone en cuclillas para cogerlo de nuevo- A veces pasa.

* * *

Nunca suelo hablar subjetivamente de mis fics, pero... awww, me encantó cómo quedó (L) Romina Sopaipilla con ketchup Senpai, gracias por implantar en mí (?) el gusto por esta pareijta :D

Espero les guste a ustedes también :3 Nos vemos en los otros fics qe tengo que seguir xd Cuídense! ¿_reviews_?


End file.
